


playboy of the western world

by raseimon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marianne Protection Squad, Some angst, actually i was too lazy to write everyone so it's more like...marianne protection duo, very minor dimitri/felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon
Summary: Sylvain wants to court Marianne. Not everyone agrees with the idea.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	playboy of the western world

When Sylvain finally convinces Marianne into an outing to town, he honestly does not expect her to reveal much about her past or her crest. Marianne is reserved, a mystery to much around her; she is one to tread carefully around, one to be patient with. Their beginnings had been rather rocky, but it's become easier to talk the more time was spent together. Being away from crowds and loudness certainly helped as well -- as their tryst had turned to one of the quieter parts of town, near the bridge where they could soon watch the sunset.

Meanwhile Sylvain, to Marianne's pleasant surprise, is proved an excellent companion. He doesn't push her or pry; he simply _listens,_ interjects at appropriate times, reacts when he sees fitting. It's shocking, somehow, but perhaps she should've given him more credit as the heir to a prestigious house. She tells him so, and he smirks -- "Did you not expect me to be, dear lady?"

"I'm afraid not," she'd replied, with such sincerity that it had been laughable. But then her eyes become downcast again as they continue to talk about her woes.

“I truly wish... I had been born without a crest,” Marianne rues. “My crest has caused nothing but misfortune.” 

Sylvain nods agreeably. “I understand that much.”

Ah... The other Gautier. Sylvain's brother. Miklan, was it? Last time she'd heard, from gossips and messengers always updated on news, he'd only been disinherited relatively recently -- before Sylvain joined the academy. The elder Gautier had been born crestless, but crests were rare to begin with, and were not reasons most would disinherit a child. Though Sylvain became the house's heir, crestless siblings were married off to other nobles for alliances sake. The small hopes of a crest-bearing heir could still be passed on as long as one was part of the bloodline, even if it never surfaced.

Marianne didn't know much about Sylvain's hatred of crests either, actually -- only pieced together bits of whispered rumors. Sylvain was a mystery himself, sometimes, though he outwardly was full of smiles and cheer. Still, though their struggles were different, they shared one thing in common: crests having such a damning impact on their lives. Much sorrow must have happened between Sylvain and his brother, and for the former Gautier to turn to the life of a brigand that caused his inevitable end.

”...I-I’m sorry... I'll pray for your brother’s retribution," she mutters. She'd never been good with these kind of things, but prayer had always been something she'd turned to in her darkest hours. Sylvain didn't seem to be religious, but she figured it would be better than just ignoring his suffering.

Sylvain's lips press into a line, and for a second, Marianne sees his eyes darken. For a second, she sees him falter from a careless facade. “...Thank you.” 

(Though the Goddess could never help, and perhaps had been the cause of it all).

“But let’s not linger on those thoughts.” 

Almost instantly, Sylvain perks up, as if that flash of pain never happened at all. ”I'd rather thank you for going into town with me.”

Sylvain grabs her hands, gently, as not to startle. His grasp is faint. Marianne can very easily shake him off, and eyes silently plead for consent.

She gives a simple nod; he squeezes softly, but keeps his hold the same strength -- she can let go any time, if she suddenly changes her mind.

"Does it displease you when I do this?" Sylvain asks. Again, to make sure.

"A-Ah... n..no, it doesn't."

A flirtatious smile -- though, a little different from his usual salacious grins. Marianne can sense something softer, fonder.

When had Sylvain been capable of such an expression? 

Then, he kneels down on one knee, mimicking a certain romantic implication. Marianne’s cheeks dust with pink at the thought. Love stories were fitting of a normal girl, one who didn't have to worry about cursed blood passing through to other generations.

Hilda and Claude were prone to gossip, chatting over the latest matches in their school days. Even now, Marianne would catch her dear friend writing letters to their former house leader, though Hilda would always complain of the effort -- perhaps chasing after nostalgia and normalcy, bloodshed a constant sight around them. Not just them, though -- Dorothea and Professor Manuela dreamed of men that would sweep them away, still finding time to rendezvous in the middle of war. Lorenz, who so dearly wanted to find a beloved befit of his status, still searched and chatted up nobles who would give him their time.

Sylvain especially attracted attention and rumors. From Faerghus to Leicester, and possibly even Enbarr, his reputation was infamous. Not one of love, but escapades that would make farm girls giggle, tales people would never _dare_ to speak of near the chapel.

Sure, Margraviate von Edmund urged her to marry, but Marianne never fully embraced the idea. Romances and affairs were things others could dream of, but one she'd never entertained. She'd resigned to her fate long ago -- those who came across her blood would be tainted with misfortune. If not for her adopted father's insistence on strengthening ties with the Kingdom, sending her back to Garreg Mach once he'd heard of the resistance, Marianne would probably have taken her life.

Then again, though wartime brought immense suffering, things were beginning to change. They'd even encountered the beast -- her ancestor -- and brought his anguish to rest. Working through trauma was a lifelong process, but now Marianne felt more at peace with herself.

"May I kiss your hand, dear lady?" 

She looks down at Sylvain, looking up at her with such warmth in his eyes. His hand is entwined with hers, with a grasp so tender as if she was a precious jewel.

Maybe, she could finally settle and live her life. Maybe a love story could fit her, after all.

Marianne smiles. She's been doing that more frequently lately; why, she wonders. “I-It’s alright, dear sir.”

As if reading her mind, Sylvain chirps. "I wonder how Margraviate von Edmund would feel about a Gautier courting his daughter."

"S-Sylvain!" 

He stands up and laughs, though his hand continues to grip Marianne’s -- and still, his grasp is gentle. "I'm obviously kidding." 

Sylvain is _always_ kidding. There's no way he'd be serious about this; there's no way Sylvain Jose Gautier, infamous womanizer across the continent, would ever settle so quietly with a drab and miserly lady like Marianne.

Except Sylvain hasn’t gone out on a date in weeks. Sylvain always goes out of his way to catch Marianne in the halls, to attempt to convince her to go out into town and bring her samples of Gautier cheese. He'd even started to frequent the stables, though he'd usually prefer a date into town -- and even met Dorte, groomed his own horse together with Dorte and Marianne. Most notably, the two would watch the sunset of Garreg Mach on the bridge after a long day of drills and strategizing; she'd see hues that match red hair and call for a future that’s not quite there.

Marianne should _not_ take Sylvain seriously, but decides to humor him regardless. "I.. could possibly tell him to expect a visit the next time I write to him. When this war is over..." Her mouth curves upwards, even if such a fantasy was unrealistic. Joking around wasn't so bad, sometimes, as she'd found out by spending time with her companion.

"There's that smile," Sylvain says, softly. His voice seems devoid of all humor, and is filled with nothing but tenderness. If Marianne listened closely, she would catch his heart skipping a beat. "It suits you well, Marianne."

* * *

"Love advice? From me? That's new," Dimitri tilts his head in confusion, but seems rather overjoyed that Sylvain has approached him for advice. It doesn't seem like it, but Sylvain _is_ the eldest and 'wisest' of their childhood quartet, so his friends admittedly went to him for advice more than they liked to admit. Dimitri had sobbed into his shoulder once or twice about a certain prickly swordsman (the swordsman, more aggressively stomping into Sylvains room and raving about how boars should be tamed) so repaying the favor was a welcome prospect.

Sylvain really should not be asking His Highness for love advice when Dimitri couldn't even navigate his relationship with Felix, but if anything, he could segue and laugh at whatever conundrum they'd gotten into this time.

“How would you go about winning a quiet beauty?” 

"Quiet? That doesn't sound like your type," Dimitri has never been a fan of his escapades, but tries to humor him regardless. "Who's caught your eye this time, Sylvain?

Sylvain sighs dreamily. "Ah, I've been spending quite a lot of time with Margraviate von Edmund's daughter lately. She's such a delight to be with, and I know you two are close, so I'd love a few pointers on her likes and whatnot."

It takes a few moments for it to click in Dimitri's head. Once it does, his visible eye widens, and he seems to go through the five stages of grief in about five seconds.

" _Marianne?_ " Dimitri grabs Sylvain's shoulder, as if begging for it to not be true. When Sylvain nods in agreement, his panic increases; Sylvain's stomach starts to flutter at Dimitri's astonished reaction. “We really need to have a talk about your behavior. You know I'm not a fan of your escapades to begin with, but choosing such a kind soul should be considered a _sin_.”

"W-What?" Sylvain shakes his head. "Dimitri, I'm not talking about b-- this isn't just a whim... Can't you tell that I'm serious?"

Dimitri gives him a _look,_ tightening his grip. Sylvain sighs, this time, in signed defeat, and at his armor's slight bend. He shouldn't anger His Majesty further, or else Dimitri would touch flesh -- and that wouldn't be good at _all_.

_Yeah, he's right._

Sure, Sylvain hadn't gone out with anyone else in _weeks,_ ever since he decided to court Marianne -- but Dimitri was right not to trust him. He'd never been very reliable every time he'd "sworn" off women, ending up bedding one but a few days after (much to Ingrid's chagrin) but the thought of Marianne being utterly disappointed with him was enough for him to abstain. She probably would not give him much flack, but close herself off again. After _finally_ achieving progress, enough to get her into regular town outings and to get a few blessed smiles along the way, he didn't want to ruin it.

”Okay, I know I’m not exactly the most reliable, but I’m a changed man, I swear!“ Sylvain pleads, trying his best to look sincere. Unfortunately, with Sylvain it comes off as ingenuine -- but still, he tries. "You're absolutely right; Marianne is one of the loveliest souls I've ever had the pleasure to meet, and I would _never_ treat her like how I've treated women in the past. "

Dimitri isn't convinced, though. His words seem to be going out one ear, though he does at least drop his grasp. ”Marianne is _not_ a challenge. I should have you beheaded for even thinking so.”

"You're not king yet, Your Highness." Sylvain can't help but say, though he knows he's pushing it. 

"With due time, Sylvain," Dimitri grimaces. "With due time."

"I don't think of Marianne as a challenge, Dimitri," Sylvain frowns. "How could I treat someone, who's been so troubled and tormented, like a whim?"

Sylvain again can't help but cross the line, just a little. "You know who the _real_ challenge is? _Felix_."

Dimitri seems to relax at Sylvain's words about his dear friend, though he still looks perturbed. He squints daggers, perhaps at Felix's honor -- Felix certainly would be throwing some, if he'd heard that statement. "Would you like me to tell him that?"

"...Understood. I'll leave."

(Somehow, Sylvain knows he should have expected this.)

* * *

Hilda and Sylvain are actually quite good friends, so he thinks nothing of it when she approaches him in the mess hall. He lets her cut in line to grab a plate, to which she'd usually thank him for; Hilda is one to shower compliments, to manipulate those willing into her labor, but this time she seems rather annoyed with him. Sylvain raises a brow when she grabs a plate and blatantly ignores him.

"What's up with you?" he asks; when she turns her head, Sylvain sees the small, pink-haired girl with the most irritated expression she's ever had. Which, isn't too threatening, but he's confused to why she's wearing it in the first place.

"You're paying."

Somehow, he knows not to argue. "Alright, but why?"

“You _know_ why,” Hilda humphs, piling food onto her plate; Sylvain's about to say _I really don't,_ but lets her continue as not to anger further. He winces at the amount of food that's dumped onto her plate; sure, his house is rich, but it's war time and every expense saved is one appreciated.“If you ever hurt her, I _will_ have your head. And so will everyone else in the Golden Deer class. And don't forget: my brother's the greatest general Leicester has.”

Ah. Again, his integrity is questioned -- and again, he can't blame the other party for doing so.

Not that Hilda is one to scoff at, either. She may be lazy, but rumor was that her strength rivaled Dimitri's, though hers is more contained. Sylvain isn't stupid; Hilda painted herself as a delicate rose, but she was among the Golden Deer's best fighters. He's seen her lift her axe with ease, when sometimes even he himself could be short of breath. Fortunately, Hilda isn't the type to get mad, but Sylvain really, _really_ does not want to see her anger at its fullest extent, nor does he ever want to face against her in the battlefield.

"So, Sylvain, are you going to be paying for mine and my dearest Marianne's dinners tonight? Taking us out this weekend? And doing my drills with Professor Byleth for the rest of the month?"

Sylvain gulps. "Y-Yes.. of course.."

"Good," Hilda smiles sweetly, though her aura is anything but. She brings out her hand and gestures for him to give her change (and make it _quick_ , or else). "And don't think that's the last of that. By the way, I'm not even hungry right now -- this is all for Raph. After this? You're buying even _more_ for him."

Ah, Raphael with his gargantuan appetite... but, at least she didn't bring him with her to threaten Sylvain. Raphael is a gentle soul, but Marianne seemed to incite this protective behavior. Sylvain doesn't think he'd be able to handle a threat from the war master, either. He coughs up the change, and Hilda smiles again, especially seeing his hands tremble slightly as coins drop into her palm.

(But how does Hilda know? Did...Marianne tell her, about him? If that's the case, Sylvain doesn't mind if his wallet is drained of all he's worth.)

* * *

“Sylvain? What’s wrong?” Marianne asks the next time she sees him, at their daily encounter in the stables. He's been coming there more frequently, to tend to his horse and catch Marianne grooming Dorte; she no longer jumps when he greets her, and this time, she greets him with concern. Sylvain is rather flattered that she can read his face now, though he's a little embarrassed that distress is so present on his face.

"Ahaha," Sylvain laughs, scratching his head. Today has been strange, that's for sure. "I think I'm paying retribution for my sins." She seems to understand, putting her borse's brush down and gesturing for Sylvain to sit down next to her. He does, and immediately groans, gathering his face in his arms while Marianne surprisingly places her hand on his shoulder.

"Dimitri and Hilda looked rather disturbed today," Marianne comments, rubbing his shoulder gently before pulling away. 

Sylvain groans, both mortified, and wishing the contact had been for longer. "So you talked to them, huh." 

"A bit." Marianne, uncharacteristically, giggles -- and though it's at his expense, Sylvain could listen to such a serene sound forever. 

"My lady, your practice has paid off!" Sylvain exclaims, brightening considerably. Marianne stops in her tracks and turns away slightly to cover the pink dusting her cheeks. Her hand covers her face in retaliation, but he can still see the sides of her mouth, curved upwards.

He decides that such a beautiful smile worth it, worth slander, expense, pain.

"Would you like to go out to town with me?" Sylvain quips, and then turns to Marianne's horse, not forgotten. "Do you mind if I steal her away from you for a few hours, Dorte?"

Marianne grins again, at Sylvain's acknowledgment of Dorge -- who neighs when Sylvain pats his head, and lets him lick his fingers. "I... I suppose I have the time..."

Suddenly, a future clad in white doesn't seem so bad.... Yes, in the end, it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> starting this was hard, and i hope it wasn't Rushed, but i've had this draft for like 3 months and desperately wanted to finish it. i don't think people like shipping sylvain with women which is very valid but him actively growing out of his misogyny and working through internal trauma is a Good concept. i really, really liked sylvain and marianne's support and potential, and the womanizer x reclusive shy girl healing through their traumas together is a shoujo trope i am very, very fond of so...here is me attempting to finish their support ft. some members of the marianne protection squad. i apologize for the shortness, but i'm scared of writing for fire emblem characters, hence the lack of interactions lmfao sorry for no byleth.... ~~(when i'm not shipping these two together i'm a firm believer in sylvain being the token 'heterosexual' friend who gets p/gged i'm sorry)~~
> 
> still, hope i did the characters justice but i admit i'm like 3 chapters away from finishing BL route so forgive me on my dimitri (but, dimilix is also my #1 ship, so i had to sneak it in if only a little). also, [the title is from this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4a0fn2xEjA).
> 
> thanks for reading if you do!! i know this ship isn't popular at all, so anyone reading this is a blessing :') 
> 
> (was also thinking, how about a fic about sylvain not showing a "true" smile, and him and marianne working on it together, a la henry and olivia's support from fea? hm...)


End file.
